spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eye of A Fool
'''Eye of A Fool '''is the first episode of season 1 in SpongeBob: The Plankton Plans, and the pilot of the show. Plot Plankton makes three million clones of himself to take over the Krusty Krab. If SpongeBob wants to stop this madness, he has to play a game: Guess who is the real Plankton! Transcript * Plankton: ALL MY PLANS FAIL!!! Karen, have any IDEAS? * Karen: Duplicate yourself. Duh. * Plankton: Not helping. * stops * Plankton: Actually... * in his construction room, and a bunch of construction noises are heared * Plankton: Behold, THE DUPLICATEINATOR!!! * Karen: Really, the duplicateinator? * Plankton: YES! * in cloning himself and walks out with clone * Plankton and clone: Now how do you like me!? * Karen: You're not changed in my opinion. * his clone and the duplicateinator are out of the building * Karen: Oh well. * clones later. * army of 3,000,000 Plankton clones run to the [[Krusty Krab]] * Mr.Krabs: 1,000,001 dollars, 1,000,002 dollars, 1,000,0003 doll... * clones barge in Mr.Krab's office. * All the clones and the real Plankton: SUREENDER NOW MR.KRABS!!! * Mr.Krabs: GASP! You planted grass again!? says that and starts to laugh. * Plankton: ENOUGH WITH THE SARCASM!!! And now... * Mr.Krabs: What? * All of the clones and the real Plankton: SUREENDER OR YOU'LL BE STEAMED AND SERVED WITH A SIDE OF BUTTER!!!! * Mr.Krabs: Oh really? * cuts to Mr.Krabs tied up and being carried by the Plankton clones to a giant stockpot. * Plankton: TAKE THIS! * presses a button and a large robotic arm comes out of the stockpot grabbing Mr.Krabs slowly lowering in the stockpot. * SpongeBob: NOT SO FAST!!! * then appears onscreen. * All of the clones and the real Plankton: EEK! * Plankton: HANDLE THIS ANNOYING SPONGE!!! I'll take care of the Krusty Krab. * real Plankton runs into the Krusty Krab, and covers it in metal. * SpongeBob: That will not stop a sponge who knows KARATE!!! a crane stand pose * SpongeBob: HYYYYYYYYYYYYY-YA!!! chops a hole in the metal covering hurting his hand. * SpongeBob: OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!! * hand gets swollen. * Mr.Krabs: I think i can do it! arms burst out of the claw, but then falls in the stockpot very fast. * Mr.Krabs: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! * saves Mr.Krabs. * Mr.Krabs: Thanks me lad. * then slices the metal in half with his sharp claws. * SpongeBob: Hey, your big meaty claws are so helpful. * Mr.Krabs: WHAT...!? * transition then shows the two in the Krusty Krab, and the clones are inside. * Plankton: AHHHHHHH, KRABS!!! * Clone #1: He won't know which one is the real Plankton. * SpongeBob: I choose... * years later. * SpongeBob: YOU! * Plankton: GASP! HE KNOWS!!! * the clones dissappear. * Plankton: I NEED TO MAKE A NEW BATCH!!! then finds out that the duplicateinator has been destroyed. * Plankton: Really? * stepped on. * SpongeBob: WE DID IT!!!!!!! Category:2016 Category:Runnervous Category:Pilot Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Pilots